Run away with you
by Lia Tihaya
Summary: Sometimes everything feels so bad that you have a choice: to die or to run away


She didn't know love, but from childhood knew how hate feels like. It's not very pleasant to be a consequence of a genetic experiment, a monster, even if you live in an excessively loyal world of the future. Here everyone tries to be very delicate, not to offend, not to hurt, and behind your back whisper, calling you an ugly beast.

Iota. Who thought of giving her such a disgusting name?! She was ready to do anything to stop being called that. She used to try to cut her horns off... but it didn't work. She didn't really know who hates her the most: the people around her, her father or herself. However, with every day the girl thought that nobody can detest her more then she herself.

At some point, she realized that it is impossible to suffer anymore. Then she decided that there's no place for her here. The girl would gladly kill herself, but she was too afraid of pain to do it. Running away was a much better decision. Yeah, right! She recalled that her darling also offered to escape. He was the only person who treated her as a _human_. Tears came to her eyes.

Darling… is he alright? He was so kind. Did this cruel world break him down? Everyone here has to lie to survive. Did he become like those people? "It's better not to think about it" - murmured the girl.

She quickly gathered her things and opened the window. A warm breeze rushed into the room. Zero Two – the girl smiled when she recalled this name - threw the pale pink backpack down, and then jumped off after it. Her hair, tied in a tight braid, hit her unpleasantly on the back when she landed. Iota clucked her tongue in dissatisfaction and picked up her things, rushed to the fence separating the mansion from the street.

In the room on the second floor by the window stood an elderly man, looking at the girl's silhouette, barely noticeable in the pale moonlight. With a heavy sigh, he turned away and walked deeper into the room.

"Well, I knew someday it will happen" - he said wearily, and half-turned, told someone, - "Take care of her. She's my daughter after all"

"I'll do everything" - a man's voice answered, and bright blue eyes flashed in the darkness.

Zero Two barely held back a happy squeal when she saw that the gate wasn't locked. "I'm finally free" – whispered she, going outside.

" Stay where you are, young lady" - a muffled voice sounded behind her. Iota sighed nervously and turned around. She knew she couldn't escape from her father's assistant: she already tried.

"Let me guess, I should immediately come back into my room?"

"Not really. Professor just asked me to give you the fake ID, the keys to the bike and see if you took enough money to escape" - The masked man said, his blue eyes twinkling slyly.

"Are you kidding me?" – asked the girl.

"Nope" - He answered gravely, handing her the passport. – "This one is yours"

The girl raised an eyebrow, but took the document. Opening it to the front page, she came across a photo of herself two years ago. The date of birth was correct, as was the sex and place of birth. But the name…

"Reyni?* Not bad. I like it" – she smiled.

"Well, glad I could please" – the guy bowed.

"So it was you, who picked me a new name?" – The girl was shocked.

"I'm already getting used to do it"

"W-what do you mean?" – Zero Two frowned.

The boy took off his mask. First thing she saw was the blue strips on the lower eyelid. She had exactly the same strips only red ones. This fact led her to certain conclusions, which were confirmed, when the guy took the hood of.

"Are you like me? Did Professor make you, too? Will you let me touch the horns?"

"What happened to your desire to run away?" – The guy smirked.

"Nothing. But now when my father gave me permission, there's no need to hurry" - she shrugged her shoulders. – "So tell me more about you"

"Okay. But only if you'll let me check if you took everything you need. Professor, of course, will send you the necessary amount of money, but for this you need to take at least a card that you probably left at home"

"I won't. I took everything I need" – it wasn't hard to understand that she was lying.

"Then there's no need for me to tell you anything"

" Actually rummaging through other people's things is bad! Why would I let you do that?!" - the girl protested.

"I thought that women's curiosity is a sufficient incentive. Besides, I care about your safety, Zero Two"

Iota flinched when she heard this name. She looked up at him and squinted, trying to find the familiar features in his face. Could it be… could he be her...?

"_Darling_?" – Hiro smiled. – "Darling! You were with me the whole time, and I didn't notice! You know, I was so sick of everything!"

" I know, Zero Two. I know" - softly said guy, gently stroking the trembling in his arms the girl on the head. – "But now everything is alright. This time we'll get out of here. Together. Are you ready?"

Iota murmured something illegible. Hiro only shook his head, trying to hide a smile. It was good that they were alike now. No one will criticize them.

"Well, for how long we will stand here? Quickly pack your things and get out of here!"

"Okay!"

*"Rey" – that's "zero" in Japanese and "ni" – means "two"

_Few years latter…_

Zero Two was sitting on the sofa when someone knocked in the door. In the corridor immediately flew two small shaggy hurricanes.

"Mia, Mako! Stop! Let me at least brush your hair!" – said Hiro.

"There's no need in it, Da-arling!" – Answered two little girls looking at father with the honest look on their faces.

" Girls, how many times have I told you not to call your dad that?" - The girl asked sternly and lifted up her daughters. – And you _darling _shouldn't treat them so gently.

" Sorry. They look just like you, that I can't scold them"


End file.
